Michiru Kaiou (anime)
Michiru Kaiou is the civilian identity and present-day incarnation of Sailor Neptune. This is the first animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile Appearance Main article: Michiru Kaiou#Appearance Like several other characters from the original manga who appear in the anime, Michiru keeps the same appearance as her original incarnation, except with her hair shortened from long to medium length. Her first outfit is a dark red long sleeve sailor fuku with a shades of green ribbon at the center of her fuku and a Mugen Academy emblem in the center of her uniform, green and black checkered skirt and black shoes and white short socks. The color of her fuku is black. Her summer uniform is similar to Rei's as she wears a dark red vest, with a white short sleeve sailor fuku underneath her vest. She retains her shades of green ribbon, her green and black checkered skirt, socks and shoes from her winter school uniform. Her primary casual outfit which is opposed to both Usagi and Ami's casual outfit. She wears a long cornflower blue formal jacket with a pale yellow long sleeve v-neck undershirt, dark blue long skirt and brown shoes. Her medium length teal hair is now tied in a high ponytail adorned with a purple ribbon at the center of her head. In Sailor Stars, she wears this outfit as her hair was loose instead of a ponytail. Biography Sailor Moon S Michiru is Haruka Tennou's lover. Naoko Takeuchi explains that a feminine person and a masculine person would be attracted to each other even if they're both girls. They agree that anybody who has a talisman must die, even if this means one of them kills the other. Sailor Moon Sailor Stars She returns in Sailor Stars and this time they are clearly on the same side as the Inner Senshi, though she and Haruka sell their souls to Galaxia. Development Etymology Michiru's name means "to rise" while Kaiou means "sea king." Her original English name Michelle a French feminine form of Michel, from the Hebrew name Michael meaning "Who is like God?" Trivia * In one episode, she competes against Sailor Mercury/Ami Mizuno in a swimming contest to see who the better swimmer is. Although Ami holds back during the first race, she actually gives it her all in the next race and both are tied as the victors. *In the anime, Michiru had two image songs: Reminiscences of the Warrior and Fate Is So Beautiful. *In the original English dub, Michiru is named "Michelle". *In a attempt to cover up lesbianism, the Cloverway English dub made Michiru and Haruka very close cousins. Gallery |-|Sailor Moon S = Featuring_Michelle_as_Batman_and_Optimus_Prime.png Michelle.jpg MichiruMeetingHaruka.png Michel Kaiho 2.jpg 019.jpg Swimming Away.jpg Michiru41.jpg Sunset Happiness.jpg Tumblr_nhs3kaEL7W1rxc335o2_540.png a3 beautifulmichiru.png a3 michi swim.png Caps Civilian Michiru Kaiou 41.jpg a3 harunmichi casual.png A3 mich violin.gif a3 gays.png |-|Sailor Moon Sailor Stars= |-|Character Designs= Michiru Sketch.jpg Haruka and Michiru Sketch.jpg Michiru_Kaiou_Uniform_Settei.png |-|Misc.= Michiru24.jpg Michiru23.jpg Michiru21.jpg MichiruKaiouStarsSingle.jpg|Michiru on her Stars single 470028.jpg|Michiru is December 1995 Michiru_Pencilboard.jpg|Michiru on a pencil board Violin Dance.jpg|Michiru playing the violin Lc-michi.jpg Haruka Tuxedo and Michiru Dress Card.jpg References Category:Anime characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Female Category:Civilian identities Category:Anime Biographies